


Gdybym tylko był szybszy, on dalej by żył

by ShariseBraxton



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, IronDad and SpiderSon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is blaiming himself, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Young Peter Parker
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariseBraxton/pseuds/ShariseBraxton
Summary: - Jestem przeznaczeniem - niski, gardłowy, dudniący głos Thanosa rozległ się na polu bitwy, chwilę po tym, jak odrzucił Starka na kilkanaście metrów w tył, tak mocno, że prawie uderzył w skałę za nim. Jego fioletowa skóra,  odziana w zbroję, pokryta była kurzem, tak jak wszystko i wszyscy dookoła. Tytan z lubością i samozadowoleniem podniósł rękę z rękawicą a potem powoli, chełpiąc się zwycięstwem, pstryknął palcami. [...]- A ja jestem Iron Manem.Głos Starka rozległ się w uszach Petera i przez kilkanaście kolejnych sekund odbijał mu się echem w głowie.





	Gdybym tylko był szybszy, on dalej by żył

**Author's Note:**

> Bardzo proszę o wasze odczucia względem fika. Mam nadziej, że uda mi się podołac wyzwaniu, które sama sobie rzuciłam, ale aby to wiedzieć, muszę poznać Waszą opinię.  
> Enjoy!

UWAGA! Znajdują się tu SPOJLERY do ENDGAME, więc tak tylko przypominam.  
*****

\- Jestem przeznaczeniem - niski, gardłowy, dudniący głos Thanosa rozległ się na polu bitwy, chwilę po tym, jak odrzucił Starka na kilkanaście metrów w tył, tak mocno, że prawie uderzył w skałę za nim. Jego fioletowa skóra, odziana w zbroję, pokryta była kurzem, tak jak wszystko i wszyscy dookoła. Tytan z lubością, dostojeństwem i samozadowoleniem podniósł rękę z rękawicą i powoli, chełpiąc się zwycięstwem, pstryknął palcami. Peter, jednocześnie odpierając atak obcego, obserwował Thanosa z przerażeniem. Nie chciał po raz drugi tego przeżywać. Nie chciał opuszczać ziemi. Był dopiero nastolatkiem, chciał jeszcze żyć. Parker przygotował się na to, że teraz, zaraz, znowu, po raz drugi, zmieni się w proch. Czekał i czekał, ale nic się nie działo. 

\- A ja jestem Iron Manem. 

Głos Starka rozległ się w uszach Petera i przez kilkanaście kolejnych sekund odbijał mu się echem w głowie. Nie, nie, nie, to niemożliwe, nie, proszę, nie - powtarzał sobie spanikowany chłopak. Przecież Tony jest człowiekiem, zginie, oh, bogowie, proszę, niech on nie umiera, niech on nie umiera, proszę, nie róbcie mi tego. I dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Peter rzucił się w stronę Starka, aby mu pomóc, rozległ się odgłos pstryknięcia.

Pstryknięcia palcami, które posłało Tony'ego na skałę, tę samą, w którą niemal wpadł odrzucony przez Tytana. Pstryknięcia, po którym rozbłysło się światło i oślepiło na chwilę wszystkich obecnych na polu walki, zarówno bohaterów, jak i obcych.

Na twarzy Petera znów wykwitło przerażenie, tym razem spowodowane nie tym, że bał się umrzeć. O nie, teraz dtrach był jeszcze gorszy, bardziej realny, bardziej przytłaczający. Teraz bał się, że ktoś mu bliski może umrzeć. I tym kimś był Tony Stark. 

Biegiem rzucił się stronę Iron Mana, z krzykiem na ustach i strachem ściskającym gardło. Przecież to nie mogło się tak skończyć, po prostu nie mogło. Peter na to nie pozwalał, błagał, aby okazało się to zwykłą iluzją, marą, spowodowaną wycieńczeniem organizmu. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby los zabrał kolejną ważną dla niego osobę. 

Kiedy dopadł Tony'ego, zmęczony opadł na kolana i dopiero przyglądając się mu zobaczył, w jak okropnym stanie znajduje się jego mentor. Spalone ramię, stopiona ze skórą zbroja, zmiażdżona klatka piersiowa. Łzy zabłuszczały mu w oczach, chwilę później lecąc z nich ciurkiem. 

\- Hej, dzieciaku, zrobiłem co do mnie należało, chyba zasługuję na trochę odpoczynku - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, próbując pocieszyć Petera. Wszystko go bolało, piekło i swędziało i z każdą chiwilą, każdym momentem, ból tylko przybierał na sile. Jednak to nie o siebie martwił się Starł, a o młodego Parkera, zaledwie dzieciaka, nastolatka, któremu los dał już po dupie, a teraz zabierał od niego kolejną drogą mu osobę. Tony widząc stan swojego podopiecznego, to, jaki roztrzęsiony, rozhisteryzowany i zapłakany Peter był, poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Nie chciał odchodzić, nie chciał zostawiać ich samych, swoich przyjaciół i rodziny. A w szczególności nie chciał zostawiać Petera i Morgan, nawet Harveya, z którym tak rzadko się kontaktował. Czuł się za nich odpowiedzialny i żałował, że nie zatańczy z nimi na ich cholernych ślubach. 

\- Uratował pan wszystkich, panie Stark - zdławiony głos Petera opuścił jego gardło. Cholera! To on powinien wspierać Tony'ego, a nie odwrotnie.  
Głowa superbohatera opadła powoli, delikatnie, prawie niezauważalnie na bok, a powieki widocznie mu ciążyły. Stark chciał odpocząć, to wszystko. Peter widząc to, zaczął panikować, krzyczał do Starka, potrząsał jego barkami, jednocześnie dwoma palcami przyciśniętymi do nadgarstka mężczyzny monitorując jego słaby puls, .

\- Panie Stark? Panie Stark? Panie Stark! Wygraliśmy, rozumie pan? Wygraliśmy, wygrałeś Tony. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Przepraszam, słyszysz? Tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Nie, nie, nie, panie Stark, Tony, słyszysz mnie? Proszę, proszę, zostań ze mną. Proszę, nie odchodź, Tony. 

Panika Petera była obecna w całym jego ciele. Jego ręce się trzęsły, kiedy zaciskał dłoń na ręce Tony'ego, oddech był szybki i nierównomierny, a samo oddychanie zakłócał dodatkowo szloch wstrząsający jego ciałem. Z oczu nieprzerwanie leciały łzy i choć Peter widział, że to już koniec, że Tony umiera, to nie przyjmował tego do wiadomości. Wciąż miał nadzieję, którą było widać w załzawionych oczach. Pomimo słabnącego powoli pulsu, wciąż chciał wierzyć, że uda się mu, uda się im go uratować.

\- Dobra robota, dzieciaku - słowa, niezbyt wyraźne, wypowiedziane przez Tony'ego ledwie słyszalnym szeptem sprawiły, że Peter rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej. -Shhh, dzieciaku. Peter. Peter, popatrz na mnie - zapłakany nastolatek podniósł opuszczoną do tej pory głowę i spojrzał Starkowi w oczy. - Jestem z ciebie dumny. Bardzo dumny. Nie mogłem wymarzyć sobie lepszego przyjaciela, dzieciaka, którego traktowałem jak syna. 

Peter czuł, widział, że mówienie sprawia Tony'emu coraz większą trudność. Nie chciał żeby odchodził. Tak bardzo tego nie chciał, był wstanie zrobić wszystko, byleby Tony został z nim, żeby nie zostawiał go samego. Coraz więcej łez leciało po jego policzkach, a równomiernie spływające słone krople z oczu Starka, mówiły mu, że to koniec, że Tony wie, co za chwilę nadejdzie. 

\- Powiedz wszystkim, że ich kocham. Powiedz Morgan, że jej ojciec zrobił w końcu coś dobrego i powiedz Pepper, że zawsze była tą jedyną. A ty, dzieciaku, pamiętaj, że jestem z ciebie cholernie dumny, z tego kim jesteś. I ty też bądź z siebie dumny. Kocham cię, Peter. Kocham cię razy trzy tysiące. 

Peter Parker, Spider-Man, nastolatek, widział, jak życie uchodzi z jego mentora, przyjaciela, kogoś, kto traktował go jak syna, kogoś, kogo on sam uważał za swojego ojca. Przytulony do klatki piersiowej Starka, wciąż ubranego e strój Iron mana, płakał jak male dziecko. Łzy wciąż znaczyły ślady na jego pokrytej kurzem twarzy, kiedy krzyczał na Tony'ego, że zabrania mu odchodzić. Że ma tak wiele do zrobienia, tutaj, na ziemi. Że ma dla kogo żyć. Że są tu ludzie, którzy go kochają. Że ma ich nie zostawiać. Że ma go nie zostawiać.

\- Przepraszam Tony, bardzo, tak bardzo przepraszam. Nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę. Kocham cię, słyszysz? Ja też cię kocham, tato.

Poczuł na włosach rękę, która jak niespodziewanie się pojawiła, tak niespodziewanie zniknęła, a gdy podniósł głowę w górę, oczy Tony'ego, zawsze pełne chęci do życia i miłości, martwo spoglądały w niebo. 

Anthony Edward Stark. Tony Stark. Iron Man. Geniusz, milioner, filantrop i playboy. Ojciec. Partner. Przyjaciel. Bohater, który poświęcił swoje życie, by ratować ludzkość. Człowiek, który sprawił, że stał się tym, kim był w tej chwili, który sprawił, że miał prawdziwą rodzinę, właśnie odszedł. A Peter nie mógł mu w żaden sposób pomóc.

Nie docierały do niego krzyki innych superbohaterów. Nie docierało do niego, to, że ktoś krzyczał jego imię, że ktoś próbował odciągnąć go od ciała Tony'ego. Nie reagował na żadne bodźce. Aż w końcu wycieńczony walką i przytłoczony emocjami zemdlał. Zrobiło mu się czarno przed oczami i opadł głową na kolana Starka. Może kiedy się obudzi, okaże się, że to był tylko koszmar?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, i rodział 'jednej szansy' (takiego supidupi spideypoola, którego piszę), już (albo dopiero) się tworzy! Powoli, bo powoli, ale się tworzy. Serdecznie zapraszam! ^^


End file.
